


Erratic clarity

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A little lore exploration, Anger, Angry Evan, Gen, angry rin, confused spirit, spooky spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: The Spirit is here. David has a small encounter with her.





	Erratic clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Small Drabble to honour my new fave killer. Sorry if any of the Japanese culture stuff I mention is wrong, just needed to get story to fit. 
> 
> P.S. If y'all were interested, my tumblr is ao3isuckatnaming. I just post links to my story's on there. It's kinda basic but I felt like I should mention it. 
> 
> Enjoy :3

The Spirit was a strange killer from the moment David set eyes on her. David didn't really care about who she was or why she was here. Didn't really change his survival strategy. But she was definitely a weird case, no doubt about it. There had been a few trials with her, but it was rare to see her compared to the other Killers like Trapper, Billy and Wraith. 

So when David awoke on the Yamaoka residence after only a few encounters with the Spirit, making him inexpierienced on how to deal with her, he wasn't too happy about it. The residence didn't necessarily mean that the killer was spirit, but Killers liked to hunt on their own territory usually. David supposed it was just a home advantage, put into sports terms. 

David found Jake and gave him a nod before working on a generator nearby. The two nearly got it done until David picked up a faint whispering that was getting louder by the second. 

"Spirit!" David yelled at Jake as the two barely dodged a fast slash from a suddenly manifested spirit. David looked over his shoulder to see who she'd choose, and he looked like the lucky survivor who would be chased this game. "Let's 'ave at it, slag. I don't give a shit." That last part wasn't really true but David had to taunt her. It didn't look like it really affected her. It unnerved David how she expressed five different emotions in the span of seconds, like she had no idea what she was doing. She was slowly gaining on him but he reached a pallet in time and drop it on her. She screeched her warped scream before recovering.

David stood behind the pallet watching her as she twitched. He had to be careful of her tricks, for the spirit was certainly not stupid and she knew how to outsmart survivors. David decided to call her on her bull shit and ran away. Sure enough, after a delay, she reanimated and broke the pallet. It was a small victory, but David hadn't lost her yet. She was probably ethereal at the moment, meaning David had to be careful to not run through too much tall grass or along any walls, which was basically impossible on the Yamaoka residence, since bamboo grew like weeds around here.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, c'mon, giv' me a pallet or som'in." David huffed to himself as he ran, searching for salvation. It wasn't before he heard the spirits whining from close behind, having swung and missed. It gave David enough time to reach an unsafe pallet. He dropped it too early and felt the searing burn of a new slash on his side. He grunted as he continued running, looking back at the spirit, who for an instance was grinning manaically at the blood on her blade, before falling into despair and chasing once more. 

"You bloody bitch, okay, okay." David said panting, stumbling his way to the killer shack, where he accidently bumped into Feng Min working on a generator. 

For a moment she was bumped onto her backside, but before she could reprimand him, she heard the signiture wailing of the spirit when she was phasing. "Bloody gweilou," She angrily spat out before running out the window and sprinting away, leaving behind the almost finished generator . 

David had no time to feel bad, he had to keep running, especially when the spirit warped back into vision, her body twisting at an impossible angle as she appeared. David cringed at the noise of crunching glass and the scraping of bones in their sockets. David didn't look back any longer before leaving the shack, turning around to find some kind line of sight breaker. The boulders that littered the map were helpful, but with the spirit so close behind could not do much to prevent her from slashing him a second time, leaving David to bleed heavily on the floor and grit his teeth in attempt to stem the shout of pain he wanted to release. The spirit looked at her blade and then down to David, tilting her head slightly and whispering something he couldn't understand. It sounded unintelligible to him.

She didn't wait much longer to pick him. He wiggled on her shoulders, but like all killers, she was much stronger than her small and broken form might suggest. The familiar press of the hook through his flesh was no less painful than the last time. The Entity made sure the pain never lessened, probably in an attempt to stoke more fear in survivors. As he was hooked, he heard the sound of two completed generators ring across the realm. He took small comfort in knowing that he'd bought the team some time. 

The Spirit was clearly phasing, since her 'husk' was just standing there and spasming like it usually did. David could almost swear that she was whispering again, but it was hard to hear over the searing pain that was boring its way into his chest. It always felt like the hook would puncture some kind of vital artery, but after being pulled off, it'd never be directly fatal to leave the wound untended. Something weird about that.

The spirit eventually left and David hung on the hook for a while, groaning at the pressure put on his collar bone. Eventually, Jake came around to help him off, using what little knowledge he had of healing to fix David up. 

"Cheers, mate." David thanked the quiet man, who responded with a nod.

"Come with me. There's a gen nearby." Jake didn't waste time before turning around and making his way over to this generator he was talking of. 

David shook his head, giving a snort and smile. He didn't like taking orders, but if he wanted to survive, going with Jake was probably the best option. 

"Lead the way mate." David said, jogging to catch up.  
\-----  
\-----  
The trial had gone well overall, although the newcomer Adam got sacrificed in the end. The Spirit had been pretty adamant on securing at least one kill, and although sore and a little grumpy, Adam didn't hold a grudge to the others for not being able to save him. 

At the campfire, the group of survivors were talking to each other as usual. David was sat next to Adam, who'd been interested in learning how to dodge hits in a pinch like David could. 

"So you think you get it now?" David asked, now much better at explaining his little trick since he'd done it many times before. 

"Yeah, I think so." Adam said, nodding his head confidently. 

"You sure? That was pretty quick." David asked, knowing that some of the more reckless survivors had managed to cock up his move by using it incorrectly. 

"Trust me, I'm a quick learner. I willing to put the time in to polish it up. I just wish I'd known it before. It certainly would have been helpful against that Onryo." David could tell Adam was still feeling the phantom pain of death. He'd learn to live with it like the rest of them did.

"Dunno what you just called her, but I just see a spirit who's pissed." 

"Well, in typical Japanese culture, Onryo are vengeful spirits who appear as they did at the moment of their death. They're not very friendly, is an understatement." 

David cocked his head to the side. "You know a lot about Japan? Never been myself. Seems nice enough, eh?" 

Adam laughed at that. "It's hectic, if nothing else. Especially at the beginning, when you know nothing and no one..." Adam faltered a little. "It was great though. I was just beggining to really... fit in, connect with my students, find a love interest, makes some friends... Now I'm here." 

David could tell that, like the others, the story wasn't gonna have a happy ending. 

"Something about that girl though... Something chilling. She doesn't talk much, and I guess that's normal, but she keeps talking about her mother and father. Mostly incoherent, but as I hung from that hook, she talked about avenging, which I suppose is normal for Onryo."

David shrugged. He was really that good with sentimental crap. He'd listen to the others if they had important things to share, but questions about philosophy and crap weren't things he liked to dwell on. Focus on what you can touch, what you can feel with your own two hands. "Who knows? Maybe she killed them and she's some psycho with remorse. I like to think more about how to screw with her phasing crap." 

Adam smiled a little, "Yeah, I suppose that's more helpful right now." 

David patted Adam's back roughly. "Come on mate, let's see how well you've actually caught on." David lead Adam away so that they could go practice his dashing.  
\-----  
\-----  
Rin sat in her shack, not having moved an inch since being taken from the Trial. She gripped the ruined Sarasashi she wore that fateful night and felt the crusted flecks of blood and viscera that sploched the colours. Some was hers, and some was from that man she'd killed last Trial. She cried, her voice nothing like what it was before. She rubbed her blue skin, trying to see any sign of blood in her veins, anything showing she was alive. Nothing, just the red of the meat that was visible from her shattered body. She crumpled in on herself and wailed, like she did after every trial. He'd ruined her. He'd taken everything from her. She was just a sad little girl with nothing and no one left. Her form shimmered as she became more and more unstable. 

Suddenly, the Trapper, being sick of hearing her unending and pained screams, slammed on the side of the shack walls as he came in unannounced and much to Rin's surprise and outrage. "Fucking hell! Shut your goddamn mouth! I'm sick of this shit everytime I get back from a bloody Trial." 

Rin spent no time in whipping around to the interloper, whom she didn't understand at all. He was speaking a language she didn't understand, nor did she care to understand. He was a threat and had to be dealt with. "LEAVE THIS PLACE!" She screamed as she drew her Kitana, feeling the rush of her ancestors surge through her, getting within striking distance in an instant and attempting to cut through this ugly man. Like before though, the blade bounces off him as if he's immune to her attacks, the darkness preventing it. 

It didn't prevent her from getting shoved back however, using the backward momentum and her phasing to get right back in his face, only for the same thing to happen as she struck him.

"What don't you get about no fighting other killers? You really are a thick bitch." The man kept talking to her, but Rin didn't care, putting all her fury into slicing the man as hard as she could. She could swear he was beginning to stagger from the ferocity of the slashes, but he'd had enough. 

"Argh, unbearable brat. Fine, cry your fucking eyes out. Fucking bitch." The man left her standing there. How dare he not die to her blade! He would regret this. They all would. They're all responsible for this! They had to die, for Mother. They're all evil and she would not waste this opportunity for revenge. She was tempted to give chase to him, even though she knew she'd never kill him like this.

"I promise you mother," She groaned hoarsely . "I will avenge us. I won't rest until they're all dead." 

A whispering that wasn't Japanese, but all the same intelligble, responded to her. 

"Yes. Yes, I will mother. I will kill them all, then I will kill father. I will make sure of it." 

The vigour Rin felt was ecstasy, but it was short lived. Her zealous grin was replaced with a frown.

"Oh mother, what did we do to deserve this? I miss you... I... I still have your ring. I wish you were with me, I'm so... so lonely." Rin returned to the middle of the shack and balled her face in the shredded fabric of her sarasashi. She knew it would be time to kill later, and she would do better than before. She wouldn't dishonour her ancestors or her mother.

But for now, she would mourn.


End file.
